Artificial fingernails are generally accepted and widely used among women and young ladies in our society. In their common usage, the artificial fingernails are first applied over the natural fingernails and then polished or painted. There are long standing drawbacks to this application of artificial fingernails in that most people are not ambidextrous and therefore have trouble doing a quality job of polishing, painting or trimming the artificial fingernails when the application is done on their dominant hand by their non-dominant hand. Secondly, when polishing or painting artificial fingernails while in place on one's fingers, polish gets on cuticles and skin leaving a less than professional or natural appearance. Thirdly, it takes a considerable amount of time to polish one's fingernails and once polished, it takes another 1 to 2 hours drying time. During the drying time period, the wearer is practically immobile so as not to smudge or otherwise damage the finish on the nails. Fourth, because it takes so much time to polish fingernails, it is often inconvenient to do them just before wearing them. By utilizing the nail polishing wand, a person can do a wide variety of nails in different lengths and colors well ahead of the time of their intended use. You can also select the right color for the clothes you are intending to wear. A further use of my nail polishing wand is that when applying designs to fingernails, it would be much easier to do so with the nails on my nail polishing wand than when the nails are already applied to the fingers. My nail polishing wand allows one the use of both hands, thereby giving a more professional look. These can also be significant monetary savings to a person using my nail polishing wand, because it allows a professional looking manicure that would otherwise cost between $45 to $100 if done by a professional. The nail polishing wand can also be effectively used in the professional environment as a display tool to advertise custom designs or as a means for early preparation of artificial fingernails for regularly scheduled customers; thereby saving time for the customer and allowing the technician to see more customers in a given day.